1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a grain moisture sensor that is particularly well adapted for use on an agricultural combine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Precision farming uses Global Positioning Satellites (GPS) to determine the exact location of a agricultural machine in the field. The machine is fitted with a receiver for receiving radio wave signals from the positioning satellites and converting these signals into position data. Other machine mounted sensors are used to detect crop conditions, such as crop moisture and yield. By combining this information the farmer is able to generate detailed maps of field conditions. The farmer can then take these maps and better control inputs, such as seed, fertilizer and other chemicals.
In yield mapping the farmer maps the output or yield of the field. Typically an agricultural combine would be mounted to a GPS receiver and a mass flow sensor. The mass flow data is combined with the GPS data to form a yield map. Impact type mass flow sensors are sensitive to grain moisture content. Moisture content affects grain weight and this variable must be accounted for in accurately determining mass flow. U.S. Pat. No. 5,343,761 discloses a combine mounted mass flow sensor having capacitance type moisture sensor.